My Secret Revealed
by TiannaMarieRamirez
Summary: Summary inside Me no ownie! First HM story.
1. Trailer

Trailer:

**When the world has secrets…**

_Lilly talking to Miley before Miley goes on stage._

"You know who's comin' back tomorrow right?"

"Yes! Jake is coming back! Maybe we can finally have a relationship!"

**Some get loose…**

_Miley and Jake sitting on the beach when a girl screams:_

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!"

**People get mad…**

_Miley yelling at Jake._

"You told?"

"No! I swear!"

**People get hurt…**

_Jake running into a nurse in a hospital trying to find Miley._

"Is she alright?"

"Who?"

"Miley Stewart?"

**One secret can change the world…**

_Jackson watching T.V. when news comes on._

"So we all wanted to know, who is Hannah Montana. Well her real name is Miley Stewart. She lives in Malibu with her dad and brother Jack-"

_Jackson turns off T.V._

**One secret can change the world for good… My Secret Revealed**


	2. If we were a Movie

"So you know who's coming back tomorrow right?" Lilly asked Miley before Miley could get on to stage.

"Yes! Jake is coming back! Maybe we could finally have a real relationship!" Miley said.

"But Hannah! The last guy you had a crush on, didn't like the other you! Your last "boyfriend" was Jackson!" Lilly said making air quotes around the word BOYFRIEND.

"I know Lola. But this time I know he likes the other me. He said so himself. But I only think he likes me as a friend in my Hannah way," Miley said.

"Come on Bud! Ya gotta get on stage!" Robby Ray said to Miley. Miley ran onto stage.

"What's up Los Angles? How's everyone doing tonight?" she asked the crowd. Everyone cheered.

(If we were a Movie- _italics)_

_Uh-oh, there ya go again, talking cinematic_

_Ya you, your charming, you got everybody star struck_

_I know, how you always seem to go for the obvious, instead of me_

_Well get a ticket and you'll see._

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend, you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade to black_

_Show the names, play that happy song._

_Yeah, Yeah, when you call me, I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh Sure, you wanna see me, and tell me all about her_

_La, la, I'll be acting through my tears_

_I guess you'll never know, that I should win_

_An Oscar® for this scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy _

_And I'd be the best friend, you'd fall in love with_

_In the end, we'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade to black_

_Show the name's, Play that happy song._

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together it's for real_

_Now playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss _

_Like something more that's in my mind I see it_

_Could be amazing_

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend, you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade to black_

_Show the names, play that happy song._

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY!" Miley said.

"You were awesome!" Lilly said.

"Yeah but I wish Jake could have seen it," Miley said with disappointment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On a Plane going back to Malibu**

"What are you watching Jake?" Holly asked.

"I'm watching a Hannah Montana concert on Pay-per-view," Jake said.

"Why?" Holly asked sounding a little jealous. Holly had liked all the attention Jake had given her when he was using her to make that Miley girl jealous(A/N: Remember that! You'll need it to find out what happens. Plus, here are burnt cookies for my reviewers! Just kidding!)

"She's a friend of mine," Jake said not turning away from the screen.

'She reminds me a little of Miley,' Jake thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you all go! A short first chapter. I know most of you are like, "HURRY UP AND WRITE THE NEXT DAMN CHAPPIE!" Well I just want to say this. This story is dedicated to my BF & BFF Clayton! Even though I know he won't read it……Oh well. R&R!


	3. My secret Revealed

**I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing. I've gotten 5 people asking me to update so I'm updating. Here you go. Burnt cookies! Lol **

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!!**

"Hey Miley!" Lilly said as she got to her locker.

"Yeah Lilly?" Miley asked. She was eager to get to class to see Jake.

"Jake is looking for you!" Lilly said. Letting all her excitement spill onto the floor.

"Really?" Miley said. Not wanting Lilly to be lying.

"Yeah!" Lilly said.

"NOW GO!" she said, pushing Miley into the class room. Miley was going to fast that she accidentally ran into Jake.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Jake!" Miley said.

"Hey. It's okay. How have you been?" Jake asked. Another question burning deep inside of him.

"I've been okay. You?" Miley asked.

"Good. Have you been…do you have a…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. But Miley knew what he was implying.

"No I don't have a boyfriend. Do you have a…" Miley said, not able to bring herself to ask it either.

"No. I don't have a girlfriend," Jake said, answering her question.

"Do you think you would be free to go to a Hannah Montana concert tonight? I've got backstage passes," Jake said. Miley got wide eyes.

"I want to…but…I can't. I have to…study for that one thing in the one class on that one day," she said.

"Okay. Maybe some other time then?" Jake asked.

"Maybe," Miley said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That night at the concert…**

"Hey Hannah!" Jake said getting the girl's attention.

"Hi Jake! How are you?" she asked.

"Good," he said kinda down that Miley couldn't be there.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Yea…You know that girl I told you about when we were on the set of Zombie High?" he asked.

"Yeah? What about her?" she asked.

"Well…I asked her to the concert and she said she couldn't come. I wanted her to meet you. I think you two would get along," he said.

"Oh that's nice," she said.

"I've got to go out there! I'll be back!" she said as she was pulled on to the stage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next day on the Beach**

"Hey Jake," said Miley.

"Hey Miley. You would have liked the concert last night," he said, hoping to get her to be disappointed.

"Really? I wish I could have gone. But the truth is…I don't like Hannah Montana," she lied. It was a bad lie and she knew it.

"Really?" said Jake, not buying into it at all.

"Cause the last time I saw you, you kept saying how much you would have LOVED to be there with me when I saw Hannah!" Jake said.

"Come on Miley. Tell me the truth!" He said, holding her chin slightly.

"I can't go with you to all the Hannah Montana concerts!" she said slightly annoyed with the game she had put into play.

"Why not? You really **Have** a boyfriend you don't want me to know about and he takes you to **ALL** the Hannah Montana concerts?" he said. His voice raising slightly.

"NO!" Miley said yelling.

"Then WHY NOT?" Jake yelled starting to feel a little hurt.

"I can't tell you," Miley said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Please Miley. I just want to know," Jake pleaded.

"It's because…" she looked around and saw no one was able to here.

"Because I'm Hannah Montana," she said. Jake looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on Miley tell me why!" Jake said.

"You don't believe me?" Miley asked.

"Yeah!" Jake said.

"I wish I could prove it to you," Miley whispered. She walked away with tears in her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Concert…**

Jake walked into Hannah's dressing room where she was putting on her earrings.

"Hey Jake," Miley said again.

"Hi Hannah," Jake said.

"You want to know the weirdest thing that happened today?" Jake asked.

"Your Miley friend told you that she was Hannah Montana?" she said.

"Yeah…how did you know that?" Jake asked. Not believing his ears.

"I already told you Jake!" Miley said, pulling off her wig.

"I'm Hannah Montana," Miley said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jake asked.

"Because…I don't want my life to be as heck-tic as yours!" Miley said.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Miley asked Jake.

"I won't," Jake said.

"Promise it!" Miley demanded.

"I promise," Jake said pulling Miley into a hug.

"I won't tell anyone…I promise," Jake said. He kissed her head to seal his promise.

**Well there ya'll go! Chappie 2 of My Secret Revealed! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lub Yas!**

**Tianna**


	4. Happy birthday! What he KNOWS!

**Okay so in the last chappie, Miley told Jake about her being Hannah Montana. How do you guys think Miley's secret was spilled? Yes. That is this chapter. Anyway. I was thinking in class. I'm writing this weird thing that you can read about on my profile but anyway. I was thinking about how I would write this story from here on out. My trailer is giving me ideas but I need more. (continued after story)**

Miley walked up to Lilly and Oliver. She was ready to tell them that Jake now knew her secret. They were at her locker.

"Hey guys. I need to tell you something," Miley said. Lilly and Oliver turned to her. They just smiled.

"What are you guys doing that is making you so jumpy?" Miley said. Her friends just smiled bigger.

"Never mind…I don't want to-" Miley said when she saw what they had been doing. On her locker was a sign that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!" and below were a bunch of pictures of them. When she opened her locker there were bunches of pictures of her up on stage as Hannah Montana. (it's something we do at my school)

"Oh my gosh! Guys! I forgot it was my birthday!" Miley said, realizing that she really had forgot.

"Come on Miley! No one forgets their birthday!" Lilly said. 

"You do when you have a concert almost every night!" she whispered to them.

"Do you like it?" Oliver asked.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" Miley said. She was ecstatic she almost forgot the news she had to give to them.

"Oh…by the way…Jake knows," Miley said really quick.

"What Miles?" Oliver asked. Lilly had caught every word though.

"YOU TOLD HIM!?" Lilly screeched. She couldn't believe it.

"Yes…and I'm not telling anyone else!" Miley said as she closed her locker. Then Jake passed by, barely acknowledging Miley. 

"What was that all about?" Oliver just asked.

"That's what I wanna know…" Miley said worried. She crossed her arms and felt her heart drop.

**Miley calling Jake after school**

"Jake…Jake answer the phone!" cried Miley coming from the caller ID.

"Sorry Miles!" Jake said picking up the phone. He wasn't ready for this conversation. He had been avoiding her all day cause he didn't want to talk to her about how he was going to have to keep quiet.

"Who'd you tell?" Miley said dangerously. This frightened Jake that Miley could talk like that.

"No one…" Jake said trialing off. He had wanted to tell someone so bad.

"Look…Jake…I'm sorry if I did anything wrong?" Miley said. This surprised Jake.

"You didn't do anything," Jake said. He had to tell her how much he wanted to tell someone.

"Look…Miles…I have just had such a tough time today. Not being able to tell anyone who you were and then when Dandruff Danny compared you and Hannah Montana…I just wanted to tell him that you were the same person. It was SO hard!" Jake said venting his feelings.

"I understand. I've wanted to tell Amber and Ashley for a long time and when you had first come to the school, I told the reporter who I was then I had to pretend I was just some crazy hill-billy," Miley said laughing. Jake laughed to.

"Now…that's the Miley I know. The one who can make something funny out of a bad situation!" Jake said laughing.

"What did Dandruff Danny say about me and…me?" Miley said. She heard Jake sigh and then clear his throat.

"He called Hannah Montana…he said she was a drama queen and would "do" any guy who asked her to. Then he said that you were the exact opposite except that you would also "do" any guy who asked you too," Jake finished feeling horrible.

"And you wanted to tell him that we were the same person?" Miley asked.

"Well…I did tell him that, that wasn't true at all…but he didn't believe me. He is still positive that it's true," Jake told her.

"Jake…what happens if you do tell?" Miley asked him.

"Then…you can personally stick me in a big…pile of dog crap!" Jake said laughing. Miley laughed.

"Alright then…I've got to go then," Miley said told Jake.

"Okay. I'll see you…when?" Jake asked.

"Um…are you coming to tonight's concert?" Miley asked.

"Uh…sure," Jake said to her.

"I'll see you then," Miley said to him.

"Okay, see ya. Bye," Jake said.

"Bye," Miley said. Then they hung up.

**I know…your thinking to me, WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED IN…FOREVER! Well…THERE IS A SIGN THAT SAYS HIATUS!!!!! But…I'll try to update more often and I'm working on another story too so…that will be hard to balance between this story, that story, chores, and school! It's a good thing I don't have after school activities! LOL well. LOVE YA!**

**Tianna**


	5. The world's knows!

**Well…just to let you all know…one of my best friends BRANDI has been reading this story so…DUN DUN DUN!!!! Lol…I've been trying to keep her off the story but…OH WELL! Now…I guess…that the story must go on! Dang it! **

Miley walked into her changing room and started thinking of the songs that she was going to sing. As she changed into her outfit, she heard someone come in to the room.

"Miley?" a voice called. She recognized it as Jake.

"Hi Jake. I'll be out in a minute!" she said smiling. She quick put on her wig and went out to greet him.

"Hello!" she said. Jake smiled when he saw her in her sequenced pink shirt and black pants and tennis shoes.

"How are you?" Jake asked Miley.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Miley asked.

"Oh...I dunno...I had a horrible day at school and...I don't know what else," Jake answered.

"Hannah Montana, your up!" a guy said.

"That's me!" Miley said to Jake.

"Good luck," Jake said to Miley as she left.

**The next day...**

It was a Saturday and Miley and Jake were spending their day on the beach.

"Hey Jake...I'm sorry for not telling you about me before," Miley said to him.

"I'm sorry for not believing you in the first place," Jake said.

They looked away for a minute with red faces. Just then, they heard a girl scream.

"Here I go," Jake said. But what the girl said, made their blood run cold.

"IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!" the girl shouted.

"WHAT?" Miley screamed looking up. She stood up and Jake grabbed her hand and they started running. They ran to Miley's house.

"Sweet niblets! What's going on Miles?" Robby Ray asked his daughter as she and Jake closed the doors with a slam and closed the curtains.

"Someone found out daddy!" Miley said.

"I have to make a call," Robby Ray said automatically after. Then he left the two flabbergasted teens alone in the living room.

"I can't believe you!" Miley said getting up crying.

"What?" Jake said.

"You told?" Miley screamed.

"No! I swear!" Jake said trying to stay calmed.

"Liar!" Miley spat.

"Miley! I didn't tell anyone!" Jake said to her.

"What's wrong?" Robby Ray asked as he walked in. He saw Miley's tear-stained face and Jake's sincerely hurt face.

"Who did you call?" Miley asked trying to change the subject.

"Lilly," Robby Ray stated plainly. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Robby Ray asked. He nodded and said okay then hung up.

"Who was that?" Miley asked.

"Lilly in five," he said then walked out of the room.

"Got it," Miley said. She opened the door and Lilly came in quickly.

"Are you okay?" she automatically asked her friend.

"Yeah...I guess," Miley said. She sat back down by Jake.

"You know Miley that neither of us would ever do that to you," Lilly told her.

"I know," Miley said.

"And you know that your like a sister to me," Lilly said.

"I know," Miley said.

"And you know that Jake wouldn't do that to you cause of two reasons and those are 1. He knows that you could hurt him. 2. He is totally in love you!" Lilly smiled. That last comment made Jake and Miley turn completely red in the face.

"Really?" Miley blushed at Jake.

"DUH!" Jake blushed even harder. They all sat on the couch the rest of the night trying to figure out what to do now.

**Well...there ya go BRANDI! If you read this chappie that is. I'm hoping to write a whole lot more in this story! REVIEW! If you don't, I will have to find you and punish you! LOVE YA!**

**-Tianna**


	6. We're here for you

**Well, I know it has been awhile since I've updated this story. I really do hope that I finish it soon! Well, it's spring break for my school so I'll hopefully be continuing on with this story. By the way, it case I forgot, DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA! There ya go. Enjoy the story!**

Miley walked through the hallway of her school. Lilly, Oliver, and Jake were the only ones that Miley had talked to in the past week. Every day it was the same now. Signing autographs, getting unwanted attention, pictures taken, all that unwanted publicity that she hadn't wanted to get.

"I just wanted to be NORMAL!" she said to herself. Just then, a reporter came up to her.

"Will you please let me do a quick interview on you?" the reporter asked.

"Um...sure," Miley said, not wanting to be bothered anymore.

"Why did you feel that you had to hide being Hannah Montana from the world?" the reporter started.

"I just wanted to if in with the rest of my school, friends, family, and just, be myself, not Hannah Montana all the time. Even though I am Hannah Montana, I'm another person too!" Miley said. Lilly came up to her.

"Hey Miles," she said. The reporter looked at Lilly and said, "Excuse me but Hannah-"

"MILEY!" Lilly interrupted.

"Miley and I were in the middle of an interview," the reporter said. Miley looked at the reporter and then to Lilly.

"You go on ahead and I'll be there in a minute," she said to Lilly. Lilly nodded and walked away.

"Who was that?" the reporter asked.

"She is one of my best friends in the whole world Lilly Truscott," Miley confirmed. "She, apart from my family, was the first person I told about me being Hannah Montana. Then the boy with the brown hair that she is talking to right now, Oliver Oaken, was the second one I ever told and the last was Jake Ryan," she finished. The reporter looked at her.

"Jake Ryan, the zombie slayer?" he asked. Miley nodded and he scribbled down something on a little piece of paper.

"Did you ever think that one of your friends could have told your little secret?" he asked.

"Yes," Miley said.

"Who?"

"That's for her to know, and the rest of the world to never find out!" Jake interrupted. The reporter and Miley looked up. Jake was standing next to Miley. The reporter nodded.

"Okay well...that's all. Thank you miss Montana," the reporter said.

"MILEY!" Miley shouted. The reporter smiled and walked away.

"I HATE HIM!" Miley practically yelled.

"Wow! Chill Miley! They just want to know what's going on. I mean, one minute they just think Hannah is Hannah and then they find out that Hannah is just a normal teenage girl!" Jake explained.

"I know but, it's still annoying," Miley said. Oliver and Lilly sat down with her.

"You still have Lilly and me, Smokin' Oaken!" Oliver said smiling. Jake and Lilly smiled too.

"Yeah, you've still got us!" Lilly confirmed.

"Thanks you guys!" Miley said, and then pulled them into a big group hug.

**END CHAPPIE! **

**JUST KIDDING! Because I haven't updated in awhile, I thought that I'd give you a double chappie! I think that it's only fair. You have been waiting so patiently and I've been trying my best to write these chappies! So. Here you all go. My treat to you!**

"Miles! You got a concert tonight right?" Jackson asked popping his head into her room.

"Yeah, why?" she asked him.

"Well, I was wondering, can you get me two backstage passes to the concert?" he asked. Miley turned to look at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I sorta promised someone I could get them backstage because Hannah Montana is my little sister," he said.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" she yelled. Jackson hid around the corner as Miley threw a book at him.

"NO! I told them today! After everyone knew!" Jackson said. Miley thought this as reasonable.

"Fine!" she said.

"Thanks Miles!" he said. Miley sat on her bed and grabbed her notebook. She opened to a page and added Jackson's name. At the top it read, 'People who could have told my Secret' and on this list was her dad, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and now Jackson.

"Who told that I'm Hannah Montana?" Miley strained. She had tons more pressure on her now that the whole world knew that she was Hannah Montana. There was a knock on her door and she looked up.

"Come in!" she whispered. Jake opened the door with Lilly and Oliver behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked. Lilly piped up.

"We thought that we should take you out somewhere," Lilly said.

"Where could you take me? Everywhere I go, people ask for my autograph or for a picture of me. Besides, I have a contest tonight anyway," Miley said. She had been indoors all day long.

"But then you'll just come back here and you'll never come out until your next concert!" Jake protested. He was right too.

"Fine!" Miley said finally giving in to the puppy faces that she was getting from them.

"Are you guys coming to the concert tonight?" Miley asked.

"Sorry! I'm busy helping my parents clean out the garage," Lilly said.

"Interview," Jake said.

"Grounded," Oliver said. Miley grumbled something about stupid friends not helping their friend in need.

**After the Concert...**

Miley had just gotten changed. She had no limo tonight or anything. She decided to change out of her Hannah Montana outfit.

"I kinda feel...alone..." Miley said to herself. She heard a whisper come from a corner.

"Don't you?" the voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Miley cried out. She looked around but it was too dark out to notice anyone. All of a sudden, a flash of lightening flashed and she caught a glimps of who her soon to be attacker was. She ran. She kept running and then, she felt someone tug her hair and she fell to the ground. Just then, her attacker pulled out a knife and it went into her side. Then, her attacker got up and ran, leaving Miley lying there on the ground bleeding.

"Why?" Miley cried. Then she passed out. Unaware of anything else happening.

**Well...there ya all go. YOU TOO BRANDI! There you go. So...I'll try my very best to keep writing on a daily basis. Wish me Lots a luck!**


	7. Hospital Room

****

I feel so bad for leaving you all asking for more and me giving you SQUAT! I've finally figured out how to IM and I've been talking to my friends, and I got a Bebo, and I went to Florida and got sunburned! So, if you feel like throwing those stale, burnt cookies at me, now would be the time! Well...first of all, to one reviewer Carelys, no it's not Jake! So you don't have to worry about that. But if I continue to fail in updating, you can all give me bad reviews that take me hours upon hours to read! I'm really sorry and so, I'm going to type until my fingers fall off for you guys today!

Last time (you might need this! cause...I do...):

"I just wanted to be NORMAL!"

"Why did you feel that you had to hide being Hannah Montana from the world?" the reporter started.

"I just wanted to if in with the rest of my school, friends, family, and just, be myself, not Hannah Montana all the time. Even though I am Hannah Montana, I'm another person too!"

"Okay well...that's all. Thank you miss Montana," the reporter said.

"MILEY!" Miley shouted.

"Who's there?" Miley cried out.

"Why?"

****

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Miley woke up when she felt her body being lifted up. She realized that she was being lifted into a stretcher. She noticed a crowd had gathered around her. Miley kept falling in between consciousness and unconsciousness. She then noticed a girl in the crowd.

'Luann!' she thought. As she looked at her attacker, she saw Luann smirk at her.

'Why Luann?' she thought as she fell into unconsciousness again.

****

At the Hospital with Jake, Lilly, and Oliver...

"Where is she?" Jake asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Who?" the nurse asked.

"Miley Stewart?" he said still wanting to know where she was.

"Room 214B, but you can't go in there yet. She's not in there," the nurse said.

"Well where is she?" Lilly asked.

"She's in surgery," the nurse said.

"Well how bad was it?" Oliver asked.

"Look...you can all just go sit with her father and wait for the doctor to come out and give you the okay to go in!" the nurse said. The three teens turned to see Robby Ray sitting on a chair, his head in his hands.

"Mr. Stewart...are you gonna be okay?" Lilly asked Robby Ray. He looked up to see three teens who looked as worried as he did.

"If Miley's okay...then yeah I'll be okay," Robby Ray said.

****

Back at the Stewart household...

Jackson was there all alone.

"Man...I can't believe that Miles got hurt!" he said to himself. He turned on the T.V. and saw that the news was on.

"So we all wanted to know, who is Hannah Montana? Well her real name is Miley Stewart. She lives in Malibu with her father Robby Ray Stewart and her brother Jack-" Jackson turned off the T.V.

"How could someone betray Miles like that?" Jackson asked himself. Then there was a knock on the door. Jackson got up and answered it. When he opened the door, a reporter came and started asking him a bunch of things.

"Why did Hannah Montana try to disguise herself?" the reporter asked.

"To keep herself safe!" Jackson defended his sister.

"Aren't you the Jackson who Hannah 'dated' awhile ago?" the reporter.

"WE TOLD YOU! SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP ME OUT!" Jackson screamed.

"Did you spill Hannah's secret?" the reporter asked. That did it for Jackson. He couldn't believe that they asked him that! Even he wouldn't go so low to reveal his sister's secret.

"Why would you say that? Why would you ask me if I betrayed my sister just to get some credit? Yes I like the fact that I'm treated differently, but I love my little sister and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe!" Jackson said. He noticed that the reporter was jotting it all down and then he took the notepad and pen and wrote something on there after tearing up what he had already said. Then he shoved the reporter out. The reporter looked down at the piece of paper. It read: NO COMMENT!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake sat in Miley's room with Lilly, Oliver, and Robby Ray.

"I'm gonna go and get some sleep. You guys should go home too," Robby Ray said hesitantly. Lilly and Oliver looked at Jake. They knew he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"We will," Lilly said. Robby Ray nodded and left Miley in the care of her friends and the doctors and nurses.

"Jake..." the heard a small voice. They looked at where the voice was coming from. Miley had looked up to see Lilly and Oliver. That was normal. But Jake? She wished Jake didn't see her right now.

"Miley!" the three said in fusion.

"What are you doing here at..." she looked at the clock,"...five in the morning."

"We're here to stay with you until you wake up!" Oliver said matter-of-factly. Miley smiled and looked up at them.

"I really didn't notice the time...I really should get going home! Oliver, will you walk with me while I go home?" Lilly asked, knowing that Jake and Miley would need some privacy.

"Why would you need someone to walk you home?" Oliver asked dumbly.

"Because there is someone out there who hurt Miley and I don't want to get hurt cause if I get hurt, I won't be able to visit Miley!" Lilly said.

"You could just ask if you could be in her room!" Oliver asked.

"OLIVER!" she whisper-yelled. Finally Oliver understood what Lilly was trying to imply.

"OH! Okay. See you tomorrow you two!" Oliver said to Jake and Miley.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Lilly said.

Once they left, Jake turned to Miley and said, "We need to talk." Miley nodded and looked down, ready for an 8 hour talk with Jake. Good thing that it was Saturday!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did he look like?" Jake asked her.

"I don't know! I told you that already!" Miley said, really starting to get pissed off. To top that off, she was beginning to get tired again.

"Look. They didn't talk loud enough for me to here, so for all we know, it was a girl!" Miley said to Jake.

"But who would wanna hurt you?" Jake asked. Then he remembered!

****

Flashback:

"Miley is hot! No matter what you say!" Dandruff Danny was saying to his friend Bob.

"What ever you say! Hannah Montana is 10 times hotter though!" Bob said. Jake shook his head, he strained himself from saying, "Miley and Hannah are the same person."

"No, Hannah Montana is a big Drama Queen. Miley though...she's flawless and humble! She doesn't think of herself as Hannah Montana. I'm gonna get her! I bet you, Bob, that I could get Miley Stewart to sleep with me!" Danny said to Bob.

"How would you do that?" Bob asked.

"She does it with everyone! She's a slut after all!" Danny said. Those were his last words before Jake turned around a punched him in the nose!

Danny fell back out of force and his nose started gushing blood.

"You'll regret that! I'm gonna get you and her! I hate you Jake Ryan!" Danny said while Jake walked out of the locker room. Just before he left, he heard Danny say, "She will be MINE!"

****

End Flashback

"Shit!" Jake said. Miley looked up at him in shock. She'd never heard him curse before.

"What? What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"It was Dandruff Danny! I had punched him in the nose and the told me that you and I will pay for this! SHIT!" Jake said. He stood up and turned his face towards the was in shame.

"I did this to you then," Jake whispered.

"No! HE DID! You were just protecting me!" Miley said.

"But, I should have cancelled my interview!" Jake said. Miley stood up and walked to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around, Miley saw unshed tears in his eyes.

"Jake...it's not your fault!" Miley said. She wrapped his body in her arms as he started to cry from guilt.

"I'm sorry Miley! I'm so SORRY!" Jake sobbed. Miley felt tears roll down her cheeks too. She placed a small kiss on Jake's head and they continued to hold each other for the next two hours.

****

Somewhere else in Malibu...

"So...did you hurt the girl?" came a girls voice.

"Yes!" Danny said to her.

"Did you KILL her?" the girl asked again.

"I couldn't..." Danny said in guilt.

"You have one more chance to take Miley away from Jake! Screw her for all I care! Just do something to keep Miley and Jake apart!" the girl said.

"Why?" Danny asked. The girl slowly stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself. It was HOLLY!

She smiled and said, "Because I want HIM."

****

END CHAPPIE!

MY FINGERS HURT! I'll try and update even more! Please start reviewing to my story again:D THANX!

Lub Yas!

-Tianna


	8. Kidnapping

****

I know...it's been a LONG time since I've updated. I'm sorry. I've just lost track of time and everything. AND... MY MOM MIGHT DISCONTINUE THE INTERNET (readers start crying at just the thought) That would mean that I wouldn't be able to update until I go to my friends home. Cuz I can't update at the library. So...If she discontinues it, you all know WHY she discontinued it. MOVING ON! So…last time, we found out who tried to hurt Miley and why that person, or people, was trying to do so! We left Miley and Jake in the hospital last time, so let's see what happens now…

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

"Miley, are you SURE you're gonna be okay?" Jake asked Miley in a very concerned tone. They were back at Miley's house and Miley wasn't supposed to leave the couch for ANY reason, whatsoever! Lilly and Jake were there all day looking after Miley, and finally it was time for Jake to be getting home. Lilly was going to be staying the night over at Miley's that night.

"Yes, I promise I'll be okay! Lilly will be here anyways!" Miley stated, acknowledging her best friend.

"Alright…good-night Miley," Jake said. He leaned down to kiss her. There lips were just about to touch when-

"Don't even think about it boy!" Robby Ray said while walking through. Jake jumped up and his face was tinged with a light pink.

"Uh….well…I should be going now…so…by Lilly, by Miley!" Jake said running out the door.

"AWW!" Lilly said. Miley looked to her and she had been munching on a bunch of popcorn while Jake and Miley were talking.

"Lilly! Why do you always have popcorn when Jake and I are around you?" Miley asked her best friend.

"Because it's always like a romantic movie whenever you two are around each other!" Lilly said, poking Miley in the shoulder.

"What about your Hannah concert tomorrow?" Lilly asked Miley.

"I can't cancel! Hannah Montana has NEVER canceled a concert before!" Miley shouted to her dad, who was still in the kitchen making himself a BIG bowl of ice-cream and some of his Loco Hot Cocoa for Miley and Lilly.

"Miley! You're hurt! You can't do the concert! You're in recovery!" Robby Ray said to his daughter.

"DAD!" Miley whined.

"I'm sorry Bud…But Jake and Lilly both told me that you can't move until the doctor says it's okay!" Robby Ray tried.

"Daddy! Didn't you once tell me that, no matter what I do, you'd always be there to back me up?" Miley said.

"Well this is different!" Robby Ray tried.

"And didn't you once tell me and Jackson that you were as sick as a dog but no matter what happened, you still did your concert!" Miley said. Robby Ray turned to Lilly and said, "She's right…I did say that…and I told her no matter what, if she didn't want to cancel a concert, then we wouldn't cancel."

"FINE! You go and get worse as Hannah Montana. Jake, Oliver, and I will be there no matter what! I promise!" Lilly said to Miley. Miley smiled.

"Thanks Lilly!" Miley said, hugging her best friend.

****

The concert...

"HOW IS EVERYBODY???" Miley shouted to the crowd. Everyone cheered.

"That's AWSOME!" Miley said to them. She looked to Oliver, Lilly and Jake who were back stage.

"I've...had a pretty rough time since my last concert. But I'm okay now! And I have a new song written and everything! It actually wasn't really hard to do. This one is dedicated to one of my best guy friend. Jake Ryan," Miley finished. She looked at Jake and gave him a wink.

"And to help me sing it, is my very best friend Lilly Truscott!" she shouted. She looked at a shocked Lilly and told her to come on stage. Lilly slowly walked on to stage without her "Lola Wig" as she and Miley put it.

"I want to dedicate this to...MY best guy friend...Oliver Oaken," Lilly said blushing. Miley smiled and looked over to Oliver who was as red as a red hot pepper.

Miley turned to the crowd and started singing.

_"How did I get here?_

I turned around and there you where  
Didn´t think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow i knew" Miley started. Then Lilly started singing on her own_  
"That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean i knew you were kind of into me  
But i figured it´s too good to be true" _Then Miley joined in for the rest of the song. __

I said pinch me, where´s the catch this time  
Can´t find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before i get use to this guy

Miley looked over to Jake and gave him a wink. She saw him smile back at her. She felt her heart get all warm and fuzzy inside. _  
_  
_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Can´t believe it  
You´re one in a million_

All this time i was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren´t good   
_Enough  
Till i thought i´m through, said i´m done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

You´re making me laugh about the silliest  
Stuff  
Say that i´m your diamond in the ruff  
When i´m mad at you; you come with your velvet  
touch

I can't beleive that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time i see that sparkle in your eyes

Lilly looked over to Oliver. She saw him smiling. She smiled at him and he waved to her. It made her heart melt into pink goopy stuff called 'love'. __

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Can´t believe it  
You´re one in a million

All this time i was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren´t good   
_Enough  
Till i thought i´m through, said i´m done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

I said pinch me, where´s the catch this time  
Can´t find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before i get use to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Can´t believe it

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Can't believe it  
You're one in a million"

Miley looked over to Lilly and gave her a big hug. She looked out to the crowd. The crowd was chanting her name. Not just Hannah Montana, but Miley Stewart too. She smiled.

"THANK YOU MALIBU!" she cried out. Then she walked off stage with Lilly. As soon as they got backstage, Oliver grabbed Lilly and pulled her into a light kiss. Miley and Jake watched the sweet site. Miley looked up at Jake and he looked down at her. He placed a small kiss on her lips, just like Oliver had done to Lilly. Then they walked over out of the building and into the limo together.

****

Next day at school...

Miley and Jake kept getting stares from everyone. Most of the girls would be glaring at Miley, that was, if they hadn't known that she was Hannah Montana.

"Jake..." Miley started. Jake looked down at her and signaled for her to continue.

"I'm not used to getting all these stares as Miley...as Hannah, yes! But as Miley...I'm so used to being just Miley," she confessed. Jake looked down at her.

"I understand Miley. I mean...I guess I don't **really** understand, but I guess...I'm pretending to understand," Jake said. Miley smiled as she just listened to his gibberish about understanding her.

"Jake...I didn't understand a **WORD** you just said," Miley said smiling. Jake laughed. They walked over to their locker (A/N: Yes! They are now **SHARING** their lockers! I've only done that with my BFFL, Vicky)

Miley turned around to find Lilly and Oliver holding hands with each other. Miley's jaw actually dropped. She knew that Lilly liked Oliver and Oliver liked Lilly back, but she didn't think that they would finally get together. She grabbed Lilly by the hand and pulled her away from the boys.

"So...did he ask you out, or vice-versa?" Miley asked immediately. Lilly looked at her with a shocked look on her face.

"He asked me!" she responded with a very happy look on her face. Miley gave her best friend a BIG hug and congratulated her.

"So...what about you and the Zombie Slayer?" Lilly poked. Miley looked over to Jake and noticed him laughing with Oliver about something while he was opening the locker.

"Nothing yet...but I'm hoping that he'll ask me soon," Miley said. Lilly looked over to Jake and Oliver and then back to Miley.

"Doesn't he owe you a date though?" Lilly asked. Then it struck Miley that, he did owe her a date! He asked her out before he left for Romania. He owed her a date!

"Sweet-nibblets Lilly! Your right for a change!" Miley said. Lilly smiled and then realization took over.

"HEY! 'For a change'? Lilly asked. Miley smiled. She looked over to Jake. He was reading a letter that had fallen out of the locker. Miley thought it was just fan mail that Jake always got in his locker.

"Miley! Come here!" he instructed. She walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked, noticing the worried expression on his face. He gave her the paper that he had been reading and told her that she needed to read it!

__

Miley-

I was the one who told your secret! I finally was able to get payback on you and your little "Jakey-poo"! Now...I have something even more precious to you then just your secret! Meet me at the beach if you ever want to see your brother again! Come alone or you'll be sorry!

-Luanne

"Who is Luanne?" Jake asked Miley. Miley crumbled the letter up into a ball.

"My evil cousin!" Miley said. She looked to the four of them.

"I have to go alone!" Miley said. Jake shook his head.

"NO!" Jake said immediately. Miley gave a small whine.

"Jake! I'm sorry, but I don't want Jackson to get hurt!" Miley said. Lilly stepped in.

"Miley...Jackson will be perfectly fine! It's just a threat. Besides, he's here at school...right?" Lilly asked. Then Miley finally realized that, Jackson never came to school! His car was still in the driveway when she left for school.

"I've got to find him! He's not at school!" Miley said.

"We're coming with you!" they all said in fusion. Miley shook her head no. She hugged Lilly and Oliver and gave Jake a quick peck on the lips and walked out of school.

"So...how are we gonna help?" Oliver asked. Then Jake, Lilly, and Oliver all came up with a plan on how to help Miley.

****

Alright...another chappie down! I think this might be the longest EVER! I don't know how long this story will take, because my mum is getting rid of the internet:( I'm so sad now! Well...also, I sprained my ankle again. So...grrr! well...I would like to get at LEAST 10 reviews! 10 is the magic number.

Lub Yas!

-Tianna


	9. Face off

**Hello again everyone! I'm really sorry to not have updated in a long time! I wouldn't be surprised if all my readers left for another story. But if I still have a few loyal readers that are terribly angry at me, I understand why. If anyone needs a recap like I do, then GOOD! **

**Recap:**

"Miley, are you SURE you're gonna be okay?" Jake asked Miley in a very concerned tone.

"Yes, I promise I'll be okay! Lilly will be here anyways!" Miley stated, acknowledging her best friend.

"What about your Hannah concert tomorrow?" Lilly asked Miley.

"I can't cancel! Hannah Montana has NEVER canceled a concert before!" Miley shouted to her dad.

"Miley! You're hurt! You can't do the concert! You're in recovery!" Robby Ray said to his daughter.

didn't you once tell me and Jackson that you were as sick as a dog but no matter what happened, you still did your concert!" Miley said. Robby Ray turned to Lilly and said, "She's right…I did say that…and I told her no matter what, if she didn't want to cancel a concert, then we wouldn't cancel."

"I've...had a pretty rough time since my last concert. But I'm okay now! And I have a new song written and everything! It actually wasn't really hard to do. This one is dedicated to one of my best guy friend. Jake Ryan," Miley finished.

"And to help me sing it, is my very best friend Lilly Truscott!" she shouted.

"I want to dedicate this to...MY best guy friend...Oliver Oaken," Lilly said blushing.

"I'm not used to getting all these stares as Miley...as Hannah, yes! But as Miley...I'm so used to being just Miley," she confessed.

Miley turned around to find Lilly and Oliver holding hands with each other.

"So...did he ask you out, or vice-versa?" Miley asked immediately.

"He asked me!" Lilly replied

"So...what about you and the Zombie Slayer?" Lilly poked.

"Nothing yet...but I'm hoping that he'll ask me soon,"

_Miley-_

_I was the one who told your secret! I finally was able to get payback on you and your little __"__Jakey-poo__"! Now...I have something even more precious to you then just your secret! Meet me at the beach if you ever want to see your brother again! Come alone or you'll be sorry!_

_-Luanne_

"Who is Luanne?" Jake asked Miley.

"My evil cousin!" Miley said.

"Miley...Jackson will be perfectly fine! It's just a threat. Besides, he's here at school...right?"

"I've got to find him! He's not at school!" Miley said.

"We're coming with you!" they all said in fusion. Miley shook her head no. She hugged Lilly and Oliver and gave Jake a quick peck on the lips and walked out of school.

"So...how are we gonna help?" Oliver asked.

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Miley walked down the unusually dark, abandoned beach. It was night time and Miley was ready.

"OKAY LUANNE! I'm here..." Miley yelled to nothing. She heard a movement behind her and looked to see Jackson tied up and her loony cousin beside him.

"Well...look what the cat coughed up!" Luanne said.

"What do you want? And why'd you spill my secret?" Miley asked.

"What do I want? Well...I'm getting paid through the nose to either get rid of Jackson and make you miserable, or get rid of you and make Jake miserable. Either way, I win and so does Holly," Luanne said. She didn't realize that she just let Holly's name slip.

"Holly? Who's Holly?" Miley asked.

"I'm Holly!" a voice called. Holly stepped out of the shadows.

"You! You were Jake's costar on that...one...movie...the one you shot in Romania!" Miley said.

"Yeah! and the who entire time, Jake never, NOT ONCE, stopped talking about you! It was always Miley this and Miley that. Whenever I tried to get Jake to notice ME, it was still ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!" Holly yelled.

"Cat fight!" a boys voice said. Miley looked up to see Dandruff Danny.

"Danny...I'd never think that YOU of all people were behind this! Holly, I can kinda see her point. Luanne, well, she's always been that way, but you? Why?" Miley asked. Luanne was untying Jackson and was making him stand next to Miley.

"All in Middle School! I would gaze at you, but you never gave me the time of day! I would always do stuff for you...but nooo! You we too busy with your Zombie Slayer! Now, you're mine!" Danny said as he charged Miley.

"Not in my life!" Jackson roared and he punched Danny in the nose, resulting in a major nosebleed.

"Why does everyone punch my NOSE?!" Danny cried on the floor in pain.

"And we aren't the only ones who played a key part in this. One of your friends accidentally let it loose that you were Hannah Montana. It wasn't all Luanne. She just helped get it out of him," Holly said.

"Who?" Miley whispered. She was praying it wasn't Jake, Jackson, Lilly, or Oliver.

"Miley!" she heard a voice. She looked up. It was Lilly.

"Lilly? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue my best friend, Miley Stewart!" Lilly said.

"Hey!" Jackson said.

"Oh, and Jackson," Lilly added.

"And so are we!" Jake and Oliver came up behind Lilly.

"Oliver! Come back to give us more information on Hannah Montana?" Luanne shouted. Miley looked up at Oliver. All eyes turned towards Oliver but he kept his eyes burning on Luanne.

"You an evil woman Luanne!" Oliver said.

"Why thank you!" Luanne said. Oliver jumped down and ran over and hit Luanne in the nose.

"AHH! Haven't you learned not to hit a lady?" Luanne said in pain.

"You're no lady! You're a leech!" Oliver cried. Lilly ran down and started beating up Danny. Jake ran down and it was a head on battle with Holly. Miley watched this all take place and finally she couldn't take anymore.

"STOP!" Miley yelled. There were now bumps, bruises and cuts on all her friends and foes. She slowly walked up to Holly who was standing there, ready to punch Jake in the face.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Miley asked. Holly looked her over, making sure she wasn't gonna hurt her.

"You've always had what I wanted! A real life, the famous life, an awesome singing voice and a great boyfriend!!!" Holly cried.

"Give it up! You'll never get anything you want if you take this road!" Miley said to Holly. Holly looked in Miley's eyes and fell to the ground crying.

"Come on guys. Lets go home," Miley said. Miley, Lilly, Jake, Jackson, and Oliver left Holly, Danny and Luanne on the dark beach.

"Well...we'd better get home," Lilly said. Oliver nodded.

"Bye Miley," they said.

"I'm gonna get to bed before any other evil cousins come try and get rid of me!" Jackson said. Then he left Jake and Miley in the living room together.

"Jake, why'd you come?" Miley asked. Jake looked at her.

"Because I knew you'd need me," Jake said.

"But I asked you not to come. Why'd you follow anyway?" Miley questioned.

"Because I knew you'd need me! That and I still kinda owe you a date for ditching you who knows how many months ago," Jake said. Miley smiled.

"How about tomorrow? As soon as I wake up?" Miley said. She was starting to fall asleep.

"Okay," Jake whispered. He kissed her head and Miley fell asleep on his chest.

**The next morning**

"Miley! Wake up! You've gotta get ready! You're concert's in a few hours! You slept in!" Robby Ray was saying.

"Concert? What are you talking about?" Miley said.

"You concert in L.A.?" Robby Ray said.

"Concert? In L.A.? What are you talking about! We already had a concert there!" Miley said.

"Bud...You're starting to sound more loco then my loco hot cocoa. Now go get ready," Robby Ray said. Miley got out of bed.

'Was it all just a dream?' Miley asked herself.

"Hey "Hannah"! "Lola" is ready to go to L.A.!!!" Lilly said, walking into Miley's room.

"Hey! Why aren't you dressed?" Lilly asked.

"Because I over slept!" Miley said.

"Well, hurry it up or I'm dragging you there without your Hannah Wig and then the world will know your secret!" Lilly threatened.

"But...Okay," Miley said.

**In L.A...**

"So you know who's coming back tomorrow right?" Lilly asked Miley before Miley could get on to stage.

"No...who?" Miley asked.

"Jake!" Lilly said.

"No he's not, because he's already here!" a voice said.

"Jake!" Miley-as-Hannah said.

"Hey Miley," Jake said.

"How did you know she was Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Oliver," Jake said.

"That explains a lot," Lilly said.

"Hey Miley. You wanna go on that date we're supposed to have tomorrow?" Jake asked. Miley nodded.

"So it was all a dream," Miley said to herself.

"So what was all a dream?" Jake asked.

"It's not important," Miley said. She looked at Jake and then he gave her a small kiss on her lips.

"NOW GIVE IT UP, FOR HANNAH MONTANA!" the announcer yelled.

_Uh-oh, there ya go again, _

_talking__ cinematic_

_Yeah you,_

_your__ charming, you got everybody star struck_

_I know, _

_how__ you always seem to go,_

_for__ the obvious, instead of me_

_Well get a ticket and you'll see._

_If we were a movie, _

_you'd__ be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend, _

_you'd__ fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing, _

_watching__ the sunset fade to black_

_Show the names, play that happy song._

_Yeah, Yeah, _

_when__ you call me, _

_I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh Sure,_

_you__wanna__ see me, _

_and__ tell me all about her_

_La, la, I'll be acting through my tears_

_I guess you'll never know,_

_that__ I should win_

_An Oscar® for this scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie,_

_you'd__ be the right guy _

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_you'd__ fall in love with_

_In the end, we'd be laughing,_

_watching__ the sunset fade to black_

_Show the names, Play that happy song._

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together it's for real_

_Now playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss _

_Like something more that's in my mind I see it_

_Could be amazing_

_If we were a movie,_

_you'd__ be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_you'd__ fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing,_

_watching__ the sunset fade to black_

_Show the names, play that happy song._

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY!" Miley said. She smiled at the world. Knowing that, for now, they'd never learn her secret. As long as she kept Luanne away from Oliver anyway. She ran backstage and found Oliver there with Lilly and Jake. She went over and pulled them all in for a group hug.

"I love how it's only you guys who really know my secret," Miley said pulling away. She smiled at all of them.

"ONCE AGAIN! HANNAH MONTANA!" the announcer called again.

"Come on!" Miley yelled. She pulled them all out on stage.

"Hey you guys! I have my best friends here to help me sing my last song! Give it up for Lola, Mike, and Jake Ryan!!!

"_Looks like we found ourselves__Up against a wall_" Lilly sang"_In need of a little help__But no one wants to call_" Jake sang."_After all we've been through__Do__ we let our friendship end_" Oliver sang."_You need me and __i__ need you__No, we will not break__Never__ break_" Miley sang."_But even if we bend, it's__YOU AND ME TOGETHER__I'M ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE__NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE CAN EVER CHANGE IT__C'MON LET EM TRY__CAUSE IT'S YOU AND ME TOGETHER NOW__Anyone can have a day__When their heart is on their sleeve__No one wants to see it our way__Can't agree to disagree__You'd think it'd be easier__But it feels like you just can't win__But somehow we'll make it work__Cause we deserve it- you know we're worth it__You can't give up on friends__YOU AND ME TOGETHER__I'M ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE__NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE CAN EVER CHANGE IT__C'MON LET EM TRY__CAUSE IT'S YOU AND ME TOGETHER NOW_" They all sang.

"THANK YOU EVERY BODY!" Miley yelled into the mic.

**Thank ****You**** every body for being so supportive on my story! I hope you all enjoyed! Read my other stories!**

**Lub****Yas**

**-Tianna**


End file.
